


Drowning

by GrungeBlogHarry



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Archie dealing with Grundy, Bisexuality, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Grundy - Freeform, Grundy is evil, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I hate hate that pedo bitch, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeBlogHarry/pseuds/GrungeBlogHarry
Summary: Basically, Miss Grundy takes advantage of Archie and really damages him. He doesn't tell anyone though because he's embarrassed and confused. No one seems to notice or care that he's struggling except for Jughead though. Because he'll always notice and he'll always care for Archie.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yeah I'm not 100% sure where i want this to go but i have a few ideas! also italics are Archie's thoughs!

Archie laid down in his bed staring at the ceiling with a weird feeling in his stomach he just couldn't shake. He kept trying to tell himself that he had some sort of stomach bug, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. It was 4:23AM on a Monday morning and he knew he had to get up for school in a few hours but all he could do was replay the events that had happened the other night.

That past Saturday at around 6:30 in the evening Archie kept thinking about how great he felt when Josie and the Pussycats performed his song. It was an absolute rush to see their perfectly glossed lips sing the lyrics he poured his heart into. It was the first time in a really long time that he'd been proud of himself. The first time in a really long time that he actually did something for him, not his dad, the guys on the football team, or some girl. He wanted to feel that good again, hell he wanted to feel that good all the time. 

Because of his excitement, he'd written about three songs he thought would be perfect for the girls. He recorded the songs on his phone but still felt like there was something missing in them. His uncertainty got the best of him and he decided he needed some help from someone who was an expert, someone like Miss Grundy. He pulled on a hoodie and sweatpants, slipped out of his house, and ran over to Miss Grundy's. On his way over he texted her saying that he had a few songs he wanted to run by her and that he'd be over in 10 minutes. 

Once he got there, he knocked on her door and she almost immediately let him in, purring out some seductive greeting to him. She was wearing some skimpy little night gown and had obviously spruced herself up a bit for him, but Archie was simply not interested. He only planned on being around Miss Grundy if they were doing stuff involving music, nothing else. 

He walked past her and into her home, "Sorry for texting you and showing up here so randomly, but I just had to swing these songs buy you really quickly. Really hope you don't mind, Geraldine."  
"Of course I don’t mind, Archie! In fact… I love that you came over at this time." She walked across her kitchen to get closer to Archie and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Like I always say, the best inspiration strikes at night."  
Archie gulped and awkwardly chuckled, pushing past her. "Haha… well in that case let me show you the songs!" He felt weird with Miss Grundy saying things like that to him. I mean, yeah they slept together before but he wasn't too sure he was comfortable with that happening either. Ever since then he'd been pretty skittish around Miss Grundy and tried to keep their interactions as appropriate as possible.  
"Before you do, how about some tea? I've got a kettle on right now."  
"Yeah sure… tea sounds good." Archie quickly replied, not wanting to be rude.  
"Alright you get comfortable in the living room and it'll be done in just a second." She smiled at him and walked towards the burning kettle of water.

Archie took that as his cue to leave the kitchen and walked towards the living room. In it there was a piano with a couple of sheets of music on it. Archie sat down and attempted to play Für Elise but completely butchered it and gave up on it. He sighed and began making up his own music on the piano, playing freely. This was when he was the most happy. When he was just playing music and doing what he loved or fun, no expectations or guidelines. He finished his song and heard slow claps from the doorway. He nearly jumped off of the piano bench and turned around completely uncoordinated. "Whoa, Geraldine! You scared me! How long have you been there?" 

She laughed, ignoring his question and beckoned him over to her couch. He walked over and sat down on the couch as she placed the teacups and cookies on the coffee table. Archie reached over for one of the cups but his hand was lightly tapped by Miss Grundy. He looked up in confusion and she moved his hand from one cup to the other. "This one was made just for you. I made it extra sweet since I know you teenage boys just love sugary things."  
"Oh right." Archie chuckled and picked up the cup. Miss Grundy looked at him expectantly as he raised the cup to his mouth and took a big gulp. "It's good!" He said, wanting to be polite. She let out a deep sigh, "Oh I'm glad you like it! I wasn't sure if I added too much sugar!"

He handed her his phone and headphones, "Just listen to them and tell me what you think. Oh and don't hold back! I can take it I swear… no matter how brutal your review is."  
She laughed and playfully hit his arm, "I'd never do that to you, Archie. Even if your music was complete garbage, which it most certainly isn't!" He smiled bashfully and she put in the headphones and began to listen to his music. 

Archie went back to eating the cookies and drinking his tea while Miss Grundy listened to his music, but as he sat there on the couch he started to feel a little lightheaded. He felt his forehead starting to sweat and had a harder time sitting upright. He coughed nervously to get Miss Grundy attention, but she was already staring at him with lustful eyes. 

"Miss Grundy I really don't feel that good I think I need to go-" he tried to finish his sentence but felt his body sliding down the couch and slumping onto the ground. He slurred out some type of call for help but he got no response. 

_Maybe Miss Grundy's calling for the ambulance or something,_ he thought. He suddenly felt his back get turned onto the floor and he stared up at a smiling Miss Grundy. "What did you do to me?" He slurred out, finally putting together that his current state was her doing. The room began spinning and he felt himself slowly losing consciousness. But before it all went black Archie felt a hand slide under the waistband of his sweatpants, then he let the darkness take him. 

~ ~ ~ 

A couple hours later Archie woke up on Miss Grundy's couch. Vaguely remembering what happened, he sprinted to the bathroom to see what he looked like. Oddly enough he looked perfectly normal. He was fully clothed and had no marks or anything odd on his body. He leaned on the bathroom counter and got as close to the mirror as possible without climbing on top of the counter. He splashed some cold water on his face and walked out of the bathroom, trying to get home as soon as possible. As he tried to walk out of the bathroom he was stopped by Miss Grundy's body standing in the doorway. He flinched back when he saw her, confused and disgruntled.

"Oh Archie!" She exclaimed, "I'm so happy you're feeling better! I was so worried when you fainted, but I figured you just needed some rest so I let you sleep on the couch." 

Archie quirked an eyebrow at her and scrunched his face in confusion. "But I thought- I thought that we- that you" He stuttered out, clearly struggling to get his words together. 

"Well yes, I was listening to those songs you made, if that's what you're referring to. They're amazing by the way! The lyrics have such a beautiful yet hidden truth to them. Were you planning on having the Pussycats perform them? Or were you thinking you'd sing them? Either way, really amazing!" She said, talking a mile a minute with an unwavering smile.

She was talking so fast that he barely had time to think. "But you- on the couch- You poisoned me…" He trailed off, his head was throbbing so hard and he couldn't make sense of what was happening.

Miss Grundy flashed a toothy and threatening smile at Archie. "Archie! I mean honestly you sound crazy right now. I poisoned you? And where did I get this magical poison from? Wow, you really must have taken a harder fall then I realized when you fainted." She leaned in close and spoke through tight teeth, "Whatever it is you think happened, did not happened, Archie." 

Archie felt his eyes stinging with tears at her words. He was so confused. He thought he knew what Grundy did to him, but his memories were blurry and he now questioned them. He was so frustrated with himself that he couldn't remember exactly what happened and just wanted to go home and think it all through. 

He pushed past Miss Grundy and ran towards her front door. He yelled out a quick goodbye as he sprinted out of her home. "Archie? Archie!" He heard her voice, but just kept running. He didn't care about being impolite anymore, he just needed to get the hell out of there. 

When he got home he bust through the door, barked out some lie about working out for the past couple of hours to his dad, and ran up the stairs to his room. He closed the door, locked it, and finally let himself think in peace. He paced around his room as he considered all possible scenarios.

_Well, I could have dreamt the whole thing._  
_Yeah but it didn't feel like a dream, did it?_  
_No it didn't but still... I could've fainted from dehydration or something like that._  
_Since when have you been dehydrated? You drink like 5 gallons of water during football practice alone._

Archie sighed in frustration and finally stood still after nearly an hour of pacing back and forth across his room. He finally just decided to trust Miss Grundy and try to forget about what happened. He told himself that he didn’t have the energy to worry about the hypothetical situation, but in reality he was too scared to worry about. Despite his gut feeling, taking Grundy's word for what happened was the easiest thing to do. _Yeah. No point worrying about the "what if's" in life when you know what happened. I fainted at Geraldine's house and she let me rest on the couch until I felt better. Nothing more to it, I'm just being sensitive to something-_

His train of thought was interrupted as something in the mirror caught his eye. He walked up to the mirror and tried his hardest to blink what he saw away. He turned to the side to get a better view. The black drawstring of his sweatpants was tied in the back, just over his butt. He came closer to the mirror thinking that what he was seeing was just his mind playing tricks on him. Archie knew there was no way he would walk out of the house like this, so it hurt him when he realized that he didn't do it. He blinked away tears as realization dawned on him. He suddenly felt sick and ran to his bathroom to throw up whatever was in his stomach. He clung to the toilet bowl and sobbed, overpowered with confusion and emotion. 

"My sweatpants are backwards." He sobbed to himself. "Why the hell are they on backwards?"


End file.
